wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/120
=Pakistan President Pervez Musharraf Resigns= *I am a lonely man!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:58, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm so wonwy. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Chooses Delaware Senator As Running Mate= *Levels of previous floods of bullshit can still be seen on the columns behind the candidates.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *"You always want to stand upwind of my husband since he got the butt hair implanted on his head"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) * Ebony and Ivoryyyyyy. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Discover Predator Native To Pacific Ocean In Caribbean= *So, we're supposed to be afraid of this thing, right? --Sneakers 08:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *''Dateline'' investigates. --GeorgeM 06:42, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *Predator Native To Pacific Ocean That Walked To Caribbean to show support for President Bush and the GWOT--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:06, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *Make me laugh clown. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =FBI Agent Tried To Warn DoJ Bosses Of Impending Mortgage Industry Crisis= *"And this bar represents the number of times I tried to warn them about 9-11"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =2008 Beijing Olympics Closing Ceremony= *Chief Brody: "We're gunna need a bigger bus!"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *All abord the bad teeth express. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Animatronic Robot Dinosaurs Star In Stage Show= *Broadway welcomes the prequel to Cats, Dinos, to the stage--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *But will they help us fight bears? --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Discover Bacteria's Role In 1918 Flu Pandemic= * You see that studly dude with the cute nurse sitting on his bed? Those are my great grandparents. --Grazon 03:41, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *File photo showing America's communistic health care system of the first two decades before the Great Depression brought us back to Democrat-ic Capitalism. Praise bush--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Two Accordionists= *Guests were forced to flee the hotel as the duo played the theme from "Dueling Banjos", using accordions, of course.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrats Begin Their Convention In Denver, Photo#1= * Kidneystone suck. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrats Begin Their Convention In Denver, Photo#2= =The Greatest Maverick Ever Appears On Television Program= *This is called paper, made from wood. It replaced papyrus YEARS ago.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrat Convention Day Two, Photo #1= * And this the only way I can reach mmy wifes vagina. --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Black Power!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) =Democrat Convention Day Two, Photo #2= * My daughter's now cuter than yours! --Grazon 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Having been warned from childhood, Sen Clinton's face is now said to have "stayed like that".--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:38, 28 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Will Announce His Choice For Vice Maverick= =Democrat Convention Day Three, Photo #1= =Democrat Convention Day Three, Photo #2= =Democrat Convention, Final Day, Photo #1= =Democrat Convention, Final Day, Photo #2= =The Greatest Maverick Ever Is Introduced To His Running Mate= * Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! Milf! --Grazon 04:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) * NOW that's a flag pin you can believe in!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Warn Of Northern Hemisphere's Largest Glacier Disintegration= *This picture is obviously fake: notice how it has been enhanced with black Roman lettering! The climate science community should burn this picture immediately! Bi 06:31, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ** HA! This picture is real! The font is not roman as you claim, but sans-serif, which is common to that climate! Everyone knows this!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) =Hurricane Gustav Intensifies= Guess one dumbass is going to find out if SUV's float. --Grazon 02:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC)